


A Simple Mission

by Holly_Pocket



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Stalking, not a NaLu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Pocket/pseuds/Holly_Pocket
Summary: Lucy accepts a simple solo mission; only things are not as they appear. Who sent the request? Who is watching Lucy? Adventure, Romance, Danger, and New Friends are all in store for Lucy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

Lucy wandered into the loud guild hall wondering if the other members of her team were back from their individual missions. She had gotten sick and while she recovered her team split up to go on missions alone, Erza, or with someone new, Grey and Juvia. Natsu and Happy went on a mission together but they make up their own category. After a week of nothing but sleep and soup Lucy was healthy and back at full strength. She was also poor. Her landlady had actually threatened to kick her out –this morning as she’d left for the guild hall- if she didn’t pay her rent soon. Not seeing any of her teammates Lucy figured she’d try her hand at a solo mission and went to look at the request board.

MiraJane was putting up new requests when Lucy walked over. “Hi Mira, anything good come in?”

Mira looked surprised to see the blonde Celestial mage. “How are you feeling Lucy?”

Lucy smiled at the silver haired Takeover mage, “I’m great; ready for a mission. Desperate for a mission actually,” the blonde admitted.

“In that case,” Mira said while pulling a request off the board, “this one is perfect for you.” She handed Lucy the paper the headed toward the bar. “Let me know if you decide to take it.”

Lucy looked down at the request in her hand and started reading.

**Seeking:**

**Someone organized with an interest in literature.**

**For:**

**A time consuming task; may require several weeks of work**

**Reward:**

**900,000 jewels + 1 Celestial Key**

**May lead to further work with equal rewards**

‘900,000 jewels?!’ Lucy thought, ‘I could pay my rent no problem with that kind of money. I wonder who made the request. It just says, **“The way will be revealed to the one who accepts.”** Hmm… But how can I say no to that reward?’

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Lucy mutters out loud to herself as she walks over to Mira at the bar. “I’m going to accept this mission Mira.”

Mira smiles as she gives Lucy approval. “Good luck Lucy,” she calls out as the spirit mage slips out the door.

*********

He sat quietly at a table, watching the busty blonde pick out a solo mission. He watched as the barmaid pointed out a likely request then walk away. Awe, suspicion, excitement, and determination all flitted across her features as he watched her read. He knew she would take the request. A smile pulled at his mouth but he quickly schooled his features. Standing he made his way to the guild hall doors and out into the oppressive summer heat. It didn’t matter if he left first; he knew she would head home to pack. Eyeing the quickly sinking sun he thought she may even wait until tomorrow morning to leave town. It didn’t matter, he would be waiting. Sooner or later the blonde would be alone and far from home and he would be waiting to make his move. Sooner or later he would have her right where he wanted her. And then his fun would begin.

*********


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was eager to leave but was not sure where she was going. She decided to go ahead and pack then head down to the train station. _‘Maybe I will find some inspiration there.’_ Her travel bag was packed and she was walking out her door in under 15 minutes. She knew it would be a quick walk but decided to call on Plue to keep her company. "Open gate of Canis Minor: Nikora!" she called out with a slight flourish of his silver key.

There was a puff of smoke and then, "Pu-Puun."

"Well what do you think Plue? Where should we go?" Lucy asked as the duo walked into the train station 5 minutes later. She pulled the request paper out as she settled on a bench with Plue in her lap. She quickly read over the request again, hoping she had missed something. Finding nothing she started to fold the page when she noticed some writing on the back. Flipping the page over, she read the one word written there. It turned out to actually be a place, Crocus. "Well I guess now we know where we are going." Lucy spoke to Plue as she folded the paper into a square. Standing she shoved the square in a rear pocket, then, carrying Plue on a hip; she picked up her bag and proceeded to the ticket counter.

"Where to?" asked the lady behind the counter.

That is when Lucy remembered she was broke. _‘How am I going to even get to this job? I can’t afford a train ticket, what if I need to spend the night at an Inn? I cannot afford that!’_ She face palmed at her stupidity and started to turn away. _‘How did I let it get this bad? I am so broke I can’t even afford to go on a mission so that I can keep living.’_

The lady, noticing Lucy’s guild mark, asked "are you going on a request?"

"I was going to," replied and distressed Lucy, "but I’m broke."

"Where were you headed?"

"Crocus."

"It just so happens that I have a prepaid ticket for Crocus here; with a note saying that it is for a Fairy Tail mage. Maybe it is meant for you." Sliding the ticket across the counter to Lucy she smiles. "Have a pleasant trip and good luck," she adds pleasantly.

Lucy was dumbfounded and would have stood there all day just staring at the ticket if at that moment an announcement had not gone out to board the Southwest bound train to Crocus. Hearing that it would be leaving in 5 minutes she quickly snatched up the ticket, gave a little wave, and hurried off to catch her train.

*****

He quickly made his way to his house to grab his small pack. Even with the detour he made it to her street in time to watch her call out her little dog spirit. He followed her, keeping a slight distance between them, and watched her balance on the ledge of the canal wall. Men in boats out on the canal would call out to her to be careful that she not fall in, but no one noticed him. It was like he was invisible, and he liked it that way. It made it easier for him to watch the blonde.

Once he reached the station he heard her talking to the trembling spirit, and then to the woman at the ticket counter. The conversations did not matter to him. He just needed to know where she was going so that he could buy his ticket. When he heard how broke she was he could not help the slight smirk that pulled at a corner of his mouth. It was too perfect -for him- that she was in such desperate straits. It would make it that much easier to take advantage of her. _‘Soon,’_ he thought, _‘soon you will be mine and you will know fear and pain and, oh yes, even pleasure unlike any you have ever known before.’_

With no time to spare he bought his ticket and boarded the train just as it was leaving the station. He settled into an empty seat and relaxed. He knew that the ride to Crocus would be a long one and unless she jumped from the moving train –but then, why would she- she could not escape from him.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

As she always did when traveling alone Lucy slept, albeit fitfully. Her rest was plagued by the nightmarish memories she suppressed during the day.

~~~

Her body screamed in pain as he hit her again and she crashed into the wall. For a moment she wished she could just lay there on the floor; she could just give up and let him kill her. She doubted he would even notice if she did die. Instead she climbed to her feet once more. _‘I cannot give up. Not after everything everyone has done to help me.’_ Another hit sent her flying across the room. Her head slammed into something solid and she felt a warm sticky substance trickle down her face just before everything went dark.

~~~

Lucy fell off the padded bench seat she was using as a bed, her knees striking against the hard floor of the train. Kneeling there Lucy took a moment to remember everything that had happened; Phantom Lords attack, saving Loke, the Tower of Heaven and almost losing Erza, and then Laxus attacked and broke Gramps’ heart. We barely had time to breathe before Oracion Seis became a nuisance. Wendy joined Fairy Tail but it came at a high price, just like always. Then there was what happened in Edolas. She was happy for Mira and Elfman, really she was, but that did not mean Lucy had to like the youngest Strauss sibling. Lisanna, as far as Lucy could tell, was just a useless attention grubber, and if she kept giving Lucy dirty looks every time Natsu paid any attention to her she was going to deck the white haired mage. Lisanna could have Natsu for all Lucy cared. Sighing Lucy pushed herself to her feet and her memories into a dark corner.

"Next stop Crocus. Five Minutes. Next stop Crocus."

Lucy quickly gathered her bag. Then, checking her hip for her whip and keys, prepared to disembark.

***

After stepping off the train Lucy was once again unsure of where to go. She felt a momentary flash of fear as she realized she was alone in a city she did not know without any money. The fear was short lived though, as suddenly Lucy felt a strange magical pull.

Crocus train station was at the southernmost point of the city; to the north Crocus; to the east the Crocus Mountains to the south, open fields, and to the west the northernmost part of a mountain range known as Bloody Peaks. It was to these peaks that she felt drawn.

Suddenly Lucy remembered how she had known to travel to Crocus. She pulled the request form from her back pocket. After unfolding it she flipped it over. Written there on the back was the word **CROCUS**, but now below it was written **WEST**. _‘Looks like I will be walking from here.’_

*~*~*

Sitting behind his desk the man could not keep the grin from pulling at his lips. His plan might actually work. According to his spy, who he had just talked to via communication lacrima, the girl was falling –well walking- into place. The celestial mage was on her way, having just arrived in Crocus, and soon she would be within his grasp.

He could recall meeting the blonde mage only once but he could not stop thinking about her. At first he simply watched, from a distance, through his spies.

Mostly his spies kept him informed on her personal life. Like the brief crush she’d had on the Ice Make mage Gray. It did not last long and died fully the day she walked in on Gray with his icicle buried deep inside Juvia. This led to a more sibling like relationship with the ice mage and a good friendship with the water mage.

However his spies also kept him updated on her magical progress. He was impressed by her defeat of Bickslow the day of the Fantasia parade. What made him even more excited was her victory over another celestial mage, Angel, which gained her three new Zodiac Spirit Keys, Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini.

Now he was no longer satisfied with watching. He had let her go once before but now she would be his. He decided that no matter what it took, no matter what he had to do or say, he would get her to stay with him.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t believe his luck. He thought he was going to have to lure her out of the city and into the surrounding mountains, but as soon as he stepped off the train he saw her walking away from the city. _‘This just keeps getting better,’_ he thought as he took off after her.

****

In his excitement he never noticed the woman watching Lucy. He never noticed the glint of sunlight striking her glasses as she tucked the communications lacrima into her purse. Most importantly he didn’t notice her frown when she caught sight of him following the blonde mage.

****

The pull got stronger the closer she came to the base of the mountain. It pushed Lucy on even though she was hot and tired. _‘At least now I know for sure that it is a key. But what is a key doing all the way out here? Maybe someone lost it and is looking for it?’_

****

30 minutes later Lucy was standing outside a cave. She could tell that the key was inside the cave but she was hesitant about going in. It was, however, getting darker the longer Lucy hesitated, and that meant it was getting colder. Finally she gave in and entered the cave. At first it was dark but as she walked farther back she noticed a slight glow coming from the ceiling, as though someone had placed glow-in-the-dark stars up there. Eventually she made it to the rear of the cave and she set down her bag. Looking around Lucy took in the space. It was a large chamber with smooth rock walls. Off to her left were two springs, one had steam rising from it while the other was crystal clear. Lucy dipped her hand in the steaming spring and found it was hot but not scalding; dipping a hand in the second pool of water Lucy found it was cold. She lifted a handful to her mouth, it tasted clean and fresh –perfect drinking water.

She was sweaty and sore from the long walk to the cave from the station, so Lucy decided to take advantage of the hot spring. Stripping down she pulled her hair up into a messy bun to keep it dry. She slipped into the hot water and sighed when she felt her muscles begin to relax. Just under the water was a natural seat; she settled there to allow the water to flow over her. As she sat there she yawned; leaning her head back she promised herself she wouldn’t stay in too long. It wasn’t long before she was lulled to sleep.

~Dream~

She was lying in the grass looking up at the night sky. One by one the constellations lit up; Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio. When a new one lit up she was momentarily confused. _‘I don’t know that one. How do I not know that one?’_ The view changed, showing a more concrete image in the stars. It was a scepter, part chain part scales. Finally Lucy recognized the constellation; Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae.

~End~

Lucy woke up sputtering. She had fallen off the seat and into the middle of the small pool. Setting her feet down one brushed against something. It wasn’t rock and it wasn’t attached, she could push it around with her foot. Taking a breath she ducked under the surface and wrapped her fingers around what felt like a key. Breaking the water’s surface she held the object tight in her hand and climbed out of the hot spring.

Walking over to her bag she pulled out a large shirt and dropped it over her head. Finally she opened her fist. _‘It is a key.’_ Looking it over she noticed it was, more or less, shaped like a scepter. The majority of it was shaped into chain links with a small part at the tip resembling lizard scales. _‘Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae.’_ Turning it over in her hand she thought, _‘this key must be really old. Sceptrum isn’t even a recognized constellation anymore.’_

Lucy yawned again and decided she could wait until tomorrow to summon Sceptrum.

(AN: Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae will be called Sceptrum from this point on except when the full name must be used.)

****

He spent the night on a ledge above the entrance to the cave. She had no idea he was there. He could hear her strip and step into the pool of water. She did not know he was picturing her body, naked and wet, as she bathed herself. He imagined her hands sliding over her large firm breasts, across her flat tummy, and down her full hips before running up the inside of her spread thighs. He cursed as he felt himself getting hard. Suddenly he heard her splashing and had to smile as she woke up with her head under water. The distraction allowed him to focus on other things and finally his erection dissipated. He concentrated on her again and heard her soft even breathing, she was asleep. Only then did he allow his own eyes to close and dreams to take him.

****

Back in Crocus a pretty brunette was stressed. _‘What should I do? If I don’t tell him about this and something happens to Lucy I’m dead, but if I do tell him he might do something stupid and ruin his chances. Ugh, why was that stupid dragon slayer following her anyway. It didn’t look like they were together. Shit! What do I do?’_

****

Morning came and Lucy woke with a rumbling in her belly. After dressing in dark blue jean shorts and a light pink tank top she pulled an apple and an empty water bottle from her pack. She filled the bottle with water from the cold spring then shouldering her bag she started walking towards the mouth of the cave. She finished her apple and tossed the core before pulling out Sceptrum’s key.

Brandishing the key Lucy called out in a bold voice, "I am the person who connects the road to the celestial spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae: Scepter and Hand of Justice."

(AN: I borrowed this from the manga. Volume 1 Chapter 4: Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor.)

… Nothing…

"Open a door to the Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae: Scepter and Hand of Justice!" Lucy cried out once more.

… Still nothing…

"What the hell?!?!"

Frustrated she tried several more times, with the same results, before she quit.

"This sucks! But I need to keep moving. I have no idea where I’m going or how long it’s going to take me to get there but I’ll never get anywhere if I don’t get going." With no other options she stuffed the key into a pocket and headed towards the forest in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was beating down on her bare head and shoulders from its spot directly above her. The accompanying heat was nearly unbearable and had Lucy’s skin glistening with sweat. Her water bottle was nearly empty by the time she made it to the large shade trees of the forest. Once under the cooler canopy she continued walking a ways. Lucy hoped she could find a stream or lake without too much difficulty. So far she wasn’t having any luck. When she finally decided to rest for a while she was in a small clearing with a very old, very large tree at its center. Some of the trees roots were raised from the ground creating a small hollowed out space underneath.

Lucy pushed her bag through the followed. It was cooler down in the little hideaway and she was exhausted from the long trek under the overbearing sun. Lucy was soon asleep.

~Dream~

She was running. She wasn’t sure from what but she knew she had to keep going forward. Suddenly she found herself sprawled in the dirt. Lifting her head she was now nose to muzzle with a large, red-gold cat. The lioness moved forward and gently nuzzled her cheek before turning its attention over her shoulder and bearing its massive teeth. It sprang over her prone figure chasing aster some unknown adversary.

Gaining her knees she sat back on her heels and looked around. She no longer felt the frantic urge to run. Out of the bushes to her left padded a large, orange-gold lion followed quickly by the smaller lioness from before. _‘There is something familiar about this lion.’_ In a sudden puff of smoke the lion became Loke.

Everything started to dim, then a voice came out of the darkness. "By my call I summon you forth. With my blood I bind you."

~End~

Lucy’s head thunked against a tree root as she tried to jerk upright, momentarily forgetting where she was. "Oww…" Rubbing her head she pushed her bag ahead of her as she climbed out from under the tree.

The sun had sunk in the sky but she still had plenty of daylight to look forward to. As she started off again Lucy felt a magical twinge. She instinctively followed it, allowing her mind to wander back over the dream she had. _‘By my call I summon you forth. That sounds like something you might say to call a spirit, but what was with that second part? With my blood I bind you. It sounds primitive; I mean nothing takes blood anymore, at least nothing good. Why was Loke there? Who was the lioness?’_

Lucy was pulled from her musings when she tripped and fell face first to the ground. She was able to break her fall with her hands and when she glanced up she found herself staring at the lake she had been looking for.

:)

_‘I lost her. How the fuck did I lose her? I’m a fucking dragon slayer for fucks sake.’_ He was fuming. He had lost his prey in the forest. One minute she was there, sleeping under some tree so he decided it was a good time to hunt down some food, but when he got back she was gone. The strong scent of pomegranate had been dulled by her bath in the hot spring, but her natural scent had been easy to follow. Now all he could smell was the earth and his catch. He had no choice, he would just have to hope she made her presence known before his plans went up in smoke.

"Damn!"

:)

Lucy once again dropped her pack the considered the lake in front of her. _‘A bath sounds lovely, but there is still so much daylight. If I tried I could probably make it out of the forest before nightfall.’_ Lucy eyed the inviting water then thought about walking several more hours that day. The lake won.

After double checking to make sure she was alone Lucy stepped out of her clothes. She walked to the edge of the lake and stuck one foot in before quickly pulling it back. "C..cold." She shivered but knew what she had to do. Lucy back tracked then took a running leap into the ice cold water. She knew only total submergence was the quickest way to get use to the water. Luckily further out the water was warmer and Lucy was able to enjoy herself.

:)

Splash!

‘Well that was easy.’

:)

Lucy was floating in the middle of the lake when she heard a noise. Her body tensed and she went under. Coming back up she heard a distinct sound.

"Gihi."

Spinning around Lucy saw him on the bank next to her clothes. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Bunny girl." His gaze lowered to the water’s surface.

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to cover her nudity. "Would you mind turning away so I can get out?"

"Actually I do mind." At her confused look he continued. "You see, the last time I took my eyes off of you you escaped me. I can’t let that happen again. Now come on and get out of the water, or else…" He made it an order with the implied threat.

Lucy knew what he was capable of. So much had happened since then but none of that other stuff had left her with nightmares. "I think I’ll stay right where I am at." Her voice trembled. "I think you should leave."

"Tsk tsk, wrong answer Bunny girl." He fired an iron pole at her.

Lucy dodged, barely. Remembering that her keys were on shore she started looking around for a weapon. This was nearly impossible to do on the surface however because a) it was water, and b) Gajeel was firing a steady stream of projectiles at her. _‘At least he hasn’t made any move to actually come in the water.’_ She made the realization that she would need to search on the lake floor for a weapon just as one of Gajeel’s missiles clipped her left arm. She screamed and grabbed her arm. Whatever had hit her had been sharp and her arm was bleeding freely.

Lucy took a deep breath and dove. The lake wasn’t very deep but she was still required to hold her breath while searching along the sandy bottom. Just as her air was running out her hand brushed something metal; she grabbed it, hoping for a knife of some kind.

When she surfaced Gajeel was gone. She slowly swam to shore, keeping a wary eye on the tree line. She got dressed as quickly as she could but her left arm still throbbed and bled. She went to hold the wound only to press the key in her hand to it. It stung and Lucy pulled her hand away to look at the key.

It was a rusty brown color with what appeared to be ears at the base with a tail wrapped around the handle. The words from Lucy’s dream came to mind and without thinking she called them out. "By my call I summon you forth. With my blood I bind you: Leo Minor!"

_‘Why did I…’_ but the thought was cut off by a flare of red smoke. Glancing down, the key in her hand was now a vibrant blood red.

A softly spoken, "Doamna," swiftly brought her head up.

Standing in front of her was a girl, no older than 7, with flame red hair and eyes a perfect mixture of blue, green, and brown. She was wearing the most adorable dress –light pink with white lace at the collar, sleeves, and bottom hem- which hit at just about the knees. She wore white ruffled ankle socks and pink shoes. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders in a curly cloud, held back by a single ribbon tied into a bow off to the side of her head.

Now that the girl had Lucy’s attention she carried on. "Doamna, I am Anastasia, the little lioness. Do you know where my aniki is?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Gihi. Bunny girl sure does have a nice body." Gajeel was walking back to his camp after the attack. _‘Wonder how long it will take her to realize they are missing.’_ He spun her keys on his finger. "Gihi."

****

"Damnit." Lucy franticly searched through her stuff again but she knew they weren’t there. "That iron bastard stole my keys. Urgh!"

"I will keep you safe Doamna. I am bound to you and will remain by your side until your death."

The soft words drew Lucy’s eye back to the little girl.

"Doamna, won’t you let me bind your injury?"

Lucy nodded, she didn’t fully understand how she had summoned the girl spirit but she set that aside for the moment. "You asked if I knew your aniki. Who would that be exactly?"

The girl, _‘What did she say her name was again? Ava… Ara… Anastasia!’_ smiled sweetly while gently bandaging my arm. "Leo of course; he’s the best aniki," her voice got sad, "except he left me alone in the red darkness." She laughed a child’s laugh. "Now that I have my Doamna I don’t have to go back to that place. Will you save the others too?"

Lucy had sat quietly while Anastasia spoke and now she stared stunned. _‘This girl is Loke’s imouto? What’s the red darkness and why did Loke leave her there? Who are these others?’_

****

Several hours later Lucy found herself settled comfortably against the giant tree she had previously napped under with a nice fire burning in front of her; across from her, on the other side of the fire, sat her new spirit.

"I never knew Loke had any family. I mean, I was not aware there was a Leo Minor key." Lucy took a calming breath while Ana, as she had insisted on being called, stared steadily at her. "I have so many questions but first maybe you should tell me more about you."

The spirits gaze finally dropped. "My key was once held by a very powerful mage. He had all of us, aniki and his Zodiac friends, the Black key, Ophiuchus, all the Silver keys, plus all the Blood keys."

_‘Blood Keys?’_ Lucy’s confusion must have shown on her face.

"There are… were ten Blood keys. As our name suggests it takes blood to summon us. Once we’ve been summoned we are bound to the one who summoned us and will serve them until they die. If they have children we will be passed to the child with Celestial magic. If none do we wait until a direct blood descendent is born that can wield us. If our Maestru or Doamna dies without children our keys are once again scattered."

Lucy hesitantly interrupted, "you said _were_ ten."

Ana sighed, "Our Maestru was power hungry. He had all the known keys of his time but he still craved more. He tried merging Apis with another constellation, to make her more powerful, and ended up destroying her. Felis was devoured when Maestru used him as bait to capture the great Hydra. Testudo was absorbed into Pisces. Maestru went crazy and the Spirit King took us all away, breaking our bonds, and scattered us across both the known and unknown lands."

Lucy shivered; she couldn’t imagine having her friends taken from her, her contracts with them broken. Of course if this guy had really done all that, hurt his spirits to make himself stronger, she was glad they were saved before more could be destroyed. "So what happened after the keys were scattered?"

Ana stoked the fire, mistaking Lucy’s shiver for being cold. "Years passed; quickly at first. Some of my nakama a found new Maestru, but they always returned. Then time slowed down for us; we had been forgotten." She looked so sad Lucy couldn’t help but to reach out to her. Ana smiled brightly as she clasped Lucy’s hand, "but now there is you, Doamna. You found me so there must be something special about you. You can find the others."

Suddenly Lucy remembered Sceptrum. She jumped up and rushed to her bag, hoping the key was still in the pocket of her discarded shorts. "I think I already did." Lucy pulled the key out and brought it to Ana at the fire. "Sceptrum et Manus Iustitiae; I tried summoning him earlier but nothing happened. Now that I know some keys need blood I can try again." Lucy was excited. She wanted to help the spirits that had been lost for so long, reunite them with old friends.

Ana smiled but was shaking her head. "Sceptrum is a very special case. You see, Sceptrum is a thing, not a being. You need to find the one who wields Sceptrum first, only they can summon it."

Lucy was confused again. "You’re telling me that this key, this inanimate object that is the catalyst of my magic and that usually brings forth living beings, actually summons an inanimate object?"

"More like it transforms, when in the right hands," Ana replied with a giggle.

Lucy leaned forward eagerly, "so who…"

"It’s late," Ana cut her off, "you’ve had a long day. Tomorrow we will talk more and get aniki and the others back from that man."

Lucy’s head cocked to the side as she realized something. "I don’t feel any magical drain. How is that possible? You’ve been out for hours."

"You finally noticed." Ana clapped her hands gleefully. "I, and all the blood keys, do not rely on your magic."

"What?!"

"The blood you use when you first summon one of us is a sacrifice, one we take very seriously. Your blood gives us physical form, life if you will, and in return we swear to protect you always. If we draw on your magic to protect you it weakens you, and that puts you in danger, making our vow and your sacrifice pointless."

"Wow. So say I collect all seven Blood keys; I could call out all of them plus my Zodiac or Silver keys and only have to worry about the magic they draw from me?"

"Even better," Ana was so excited at this point she was literally bouncing in her seat. "You can make blood bonds with your Zodiac and Silver keys once you have all the Blood keys." Ana’s face took on a serious look, "You would have to get their consent first though, since a blood bond has the potential to last for many generations. Believe it or not but not all spirits want that. You don’t have to ask any of us Blood keys because it is a choice we made when we first became spirits; we expect to be bound to one bloodline for as long as it lasts."

Ana’s face told Lucy she didn’t understand how any spirit could turn that down. Honestly Lucy didn’t understand it either. _‘Unless they are treated poorly, then I could understand. To think, I could have the ultimate bond with my friends. I know a lot of them worry about how much magic I use when I have to call several of them at any given time. This could alleviate their worries. I would gladly sacrifice a little blood to allow them to not worry so much.’_

Ana’s voice broke through Lucy’s thoughts, "for now you should sleep. I’ll watch over you, so no worried."

_‘She’s right,’_ Lucy thought, _‘I am exhausted.’_ "Okay, I’ll go to bed," she conceded, "but tomorrow you tell me about the others." Lucy lay down with her bag for a pillow and a jacket for a blanket and was soon fast asleep.

Anastasia watched as her Doamna’s body and face relaxed, her breaths coming slow and even, it was peaceful. "Tomorrow I’ll do better than tell you about the others; I’ll help you find them. You will need them, their strength, for what is coming."

****

"What do you mean Gajeel is following Lucy?!" The long haired man was losing his usual calm demeanor. "If something happens to her _we_ are the ones that will be punished!"

"Right after he kills Gajeel you mean." Four child-like voices echoed the second speaker, "Kills, kills."

"So you both think we should tell him." The woman sighed and adjusted her spectacles. "I suppose I agree. Very well, we shall tell him." She pulled out her communications lacrima and focused her thoughts. Before long she was looking into the scarred but handsome face of their leader.

"What?" he growled.

When the woman didn’t say anything the long haired man took the lacrima from her. "There is something you need to know, Laxus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little factoid I forgot for Chapter 4: A little background on Sceptrum. The constellation was created in 1679 by Augustin Royer but didn't really last, the name is long and in Latin does it really surprise anyone that it didn't stick. Anyway now it is a part of Andromeda (chains) and Lacerta (lizard). Yay history.
> 
> And for Chapter 5: Doamna= Mistress Aniki= Big Brother
> 
> Chapter 6: I've got another little history lesson for you: Apis (the bee) was 'found' in 1598 by Petrus Plancius, and eventually merged with other constellations until it bacame Musca. Felis (the cat) was created as a joke in 1799 by Jerome Lalande and at some point just vanished from the sky maps. Testudo (the tortoise) was split from Pisces in 1754 by John Hill but then was re-merged at a later date.


	7. Chapter 7

He was watching her from his spot hidden among the foliage as he planned his next move. _‘Where did that little girl come from?’_ Gajeel could tell she was on high alert, her gaze constantly scanning her surroundings, ears perked for any noise. _‘Damn, this complicates things.’_ He was distracted from his thoughts when Bunny Girl rolled onto her side, facing him. Looking at her he wanted to groan. She was wearing a pink strappy dress thing, only it was short, really short. He licked his lips, hoping she’d maybe wiggle a little, to give those huge tits a chance to escape the low cut top. Then she did, she shifter, her tits stayed in place however. Wheat was revealed was her equally pink lace panties. Gajeel moaned as his cock began to harden. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pull his eyes away from the smooth unblemished skin of her thighs. As he shifted his position he allowed his eyes to close and his imagination to take over.

~Fantasy~

She was bound, hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded, lying unconscious at his feet. He lifted her arms up over her head and attached them to a rope flung over a high, thick branch. Once it was secured he started pulling the loose end of the rope, slowly hoisting her up right. He continued pulling until she was barely able to touch the ground with the tips of her toes.

Gajeel stepped back to admire his handy work. _‘She looks fabulous,’_ he thought, blood surging through his veins. _‘But she’ll look even better after I get her naked. Then I can really have some fun.’_

Her dress was held up by two handy little bows that, when tugged loose, allowed the clothing to puddle at her feet. His hands itched to feel the weight of her, now freed, breasts. Gajeel denied himself, preferring his play things be awake for his kinky fuckery.

Luckily he didn’t have long to wait before the blonde stirred in her bonds. He let her struggle for a moment before walking up behind her. "Struggle all you want, little bunny, you aren’t going anywhere." He said as he moved to stand in front of her, his hands brushing against the small of her back, her hip, and coming to rest on her stomach. "I want to be able to see what you are feeling in those expressive eyes of yours as we play." He explained as he deftly untied the knot holding her blindfold in place. He watched as the fear and confusion flitted across her face, lingering in her eyes.

He moves a bit away to admire the sight of her as full awareness came to her. She shivers as a chilly breeze blew over her exposed body, causing her nipples to pucker and harden. _‘She’s surprisingly quiet. Wonder if I can change that.’_

Her eyes widen as he approaches. His hand starts on her hip, playing with the lace on her panties. His fingers drifted over her smooth skin to her bellybutton. He splayed his hand wide, palm flat, and moved his hand upward.

Lucy still didn’t make a sound.

When his fingertips brushed the underside of her breasts he used both hands to cup her. His fingers lightly massaged her, slowly increasing the pressure. He rolled her erect nipples gently between thumb and forefinger before giving them a little pull.

Lucy made a low moaning sound in her throat. _‘Finally.’_

Gajeel abandoned her rack, hands moving upward, pushing over her shoulders and into the hair at the back of her neck. Leaning forward his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "I’m going to remove this," he pulled the gag from her mouth, "so that I can hear every little sound you make. All of your moans and groans, your begging and pleading, and especially your screams."

Lucy gasped, Gajeel smirked.

Gajeel’s hand moved back to her hip; his fingers slipping under the waistband, tensing…

"Kyaa!"

~Fantasy Interrupted~

Ana was uneasy. She could feel someone watching them but could not determine where they were watching from. There was a sudden increase to the tension in the area, and her Doamna shifted uncomfortably in her sleep.

Ana sighed, _‘I wish there was something more I could do to help Doamna. The thing she needs most right now is her keys back, but I can’t get them back without leaving Doamna unprotected.’_ She shook her head. _‘No, that isn’t an option. That man could have hidden her keys and if I go looking for them he could sneak back here and hurt Doamna. What does he want with her anyway? From what I saw it looked like he was trying to hurt her, but then why did he run? Did he expect Doamna to chase after him?’_ "Grr, this is so frustrating."

:)

Lucy woke suddenly, eyes flying open. Unsure of what had woken her she closed her eyes and tried to think, remember. "Kyaa!"

Ana jumped, startled, her eyes quickly running over her Doamna and determining that she was, physically, fine. "What’s wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"My keys; I can feel them close by," Lucy explained. "Hey, metal head, give me back my keys! They aren’t edible you know!" she shouted angrily. "He’s close Ana; we just have to find him."


	8. Chapter 8

_‘Shit!’_ Gajeel quickly but quietly sat up. He pulled the keys from his pocket and notices that a couple of them are glowing softly. _‘Fuck! I sincerely hope I get the chance to kick their asses someday.’ _He sets the keys on the ground and starts to move away. He can hear Bunny Girl and her little friend getting closer; luckily they don’t have his hearing.

:)

"Found ‘em!" Lucy shouts. The keys are in her hands for less than a second when there is a slight poof and a cloud of gold smoke appears in front of her.

"Princess," Loke says from his perfectly executed bow. As he rises his eyes fall on a spot just over Lucy’s shoulder and his smile falters. "How? When?" The words tumble from his lips as he stares, dumfounded at the sight before him.

"Aniki," Ana whispers before darting forward to embrace her long lost sibling.

:)

Lucy had wanted to linger, let the two lions spend some time together while she checked on the rest of her friends, but after a very emotional, very short, embrace Loke went back to the spirit realm and Ana insisted we get moving. So here she was, climbing a fucking mountain. At first she thought Ana was crazy, the way she pointed at the steep rock face and said, "We need to climb this mountain." But now Lucy could feel the magical pull and was doing everything she could to make sure she didn’t fall. Her quick reflexes, a rare outcropping, and her skill with a whip had already saved her once, about halfway up –a fall that most likely would have killed her- she didn’t want to test her luck a second time now that they were so close.

Finally she reached a ledge and pulled herself onto the narrow rock. "Ana?" Lucy called out. _‘Where did Ana go?’_ She lifted her head to see Ana standing in the mouth of a cave. _‘Great, another cave,’_ Lucy pushed to her feet and followed her spirit into the dark opening. The pull got stronger the deeper they went, until suddenly it disappeared. Lucy glanced around and spotted a small chest. It was wooden, its clasps appeared rusted but it opened easily at her touch. Inside laid a rust colored key and a handful of precious stones.

"Damn," she said with a low whistle as she removed the stones -an emerald, several smallish diamonds, and a ruby the size of her palm. As she removed the key the chest crumbled into dust, as though the magical energy of the key was the only thing holding it together.

"Who is it?" Ana asked quietly, her excitement only barely contained.

Lucy stowed the gems in her bag then examined the key closely. The tip had three separate heads, dog or wolf. Each head was connected to a serpent like body, the bodies twisted together until they became one, creating the handle. _‘Hmm…’_ Lucy tapped her finger against her lips. _‘Three become one… Dog/wolf heads… Snake like bodies…’_

"Well?" Ana was impatiently waiting.

"Kerberos; it has to be. That’s the only one I can think of that matches." Lucy looked at Ana expectantly.

"Well?!" Ana asked excitedly. "Aren’t you going to summon it?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Umm… By my call… Wait, I need blood." Looking around she walked over to the wall.

Ana stopped her, "Wait! Is your shoulder still bleeding? I’d rather you didn’t injure yourself needlessly."

Lucy’s eyes widened, she had forgotten about her shoulder –probably because it didn’t hurt. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten." Carefully she removed the bandage. The wound had scabbed over so she scraped part of it off with her nail. Part of the wound opened back up and started a slow bleed. She pressed her palm over the blood then took the key in her hand again. "By my call I summon you forth Kerberos!"


	9. Chapter 9

As the smoke cleared three silhouettes could be seen; kneeling, heads bowed.

"Doamna," three voices spoke as one, blending perfectly. "We thank you for calling us out of the endless darkness and into your radiant light."

One of the figures suddenly rose. His towering height dwarfed both the Celestial mage and the lioness. "I am called Ker, eldest of the three heads of the beast Kerberos." His voice rang with authority.

A second figure rose. He was only slightly shorter than the first. "I am called Reb, second oldest head of the beast Kerberos." His voice was playful but his grey eyes were hard.

The final figure rose. Lifting her hem she stepped around the much taller men. "I am Ros **(pronounced Rose), **youngest head of the beast Kerberos." Her voice, soft yet firm, elicited feelings in Lucy she hadn’t felt since her mother’s passing.

"Alone we are powerful, but when joined as one we are nigh unstoppable." **(Together)**

"It is for you we exist." **(Ker)**

"It is for you we fight." **(Reb)**

"It is you and yours we shall protect." **(Ros)**

"Always." **(Together)**

"You three need to get her here. NOW! And without revealing yourselves." Laxus growled at his team before cutting communication. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but he needed Lucy within his reach if he was going to protect her. _‘There’s only one reason a Dragon Slayer chases after a woman: to claim her as his mate. That iron prick is different though. I know he has a penchant for violence, and Lucy is a perfect target for him.’_ Leaning back in his chair Laxus thought back to those few months before he screwed up and recalled the first time he noticed Lucy’s fear.

~Flashback~

"Isn’t Gajeel hot?" asked a female voice from the floor below.

_‘Who the hell would think that guy was attractive?’_ Laxus let his eyes slowly scan the floor below from his shadowy spot on the balcony.

"I suppose so."

Laxus zeroed in on the sudden heart rate increase to see a tiny blue haired chick talking with a busty blonde. _‘I think I recognize that blonde.’_

"He’s got that whole bad boy/ mysterious loner thing going for him. It’s so sexy!" exclaimed blue hair.

_‘This girl is totally nuts.’_ Laxus smirked to himself. He leaned his arms on the railing, head in his hands, trying to tune out the fight that had just started so he could hear what Blondie was saying. _‘Why do I care so much what she thinks of that pile of rusted metal?’_

"I thought you were scared of him, because of what he did." There was a slight tremble in her voice.

Blue smiled, "I was, until Jet and Droy tried to pick a fight with him. He just stood there, taking everything they threw at him. Then Laxus showed up and Gajeel still refused to fight." She paused and looked around, then leaning in she whispered, "Laxus attacked me and Gajeel saved me. I think I’m going to sleep with Gajeel, you know, to say thank you."

But the blonde wasn’t listening anymore. "Laxus," she sighed.

‘I did not attack her, it was a stray bolt. And what kind of girl sleeps with a guy to say thank you? Who is that blonde?’

Blue misunderstood, "Yeah, you remember Lu-Chan; Laxus is the guy who would only save you if you agreed to be his woman. He is such a dick. He thinks he is so sexy, but he’s really not. I mean he is so muscular, too muscular. And that scar," she shuddered for effect.

‘I am so sexy. And there is no such thing as too muscular.’

"Gajeel is scarred too Levy. Plus he’s got all those piercings. And at the very least Laxus has never beaten up a girl just for the hell of it."

_‘Damn, she’s defending me?’_ Laxus was puzzled.

"Lucy?" Blue was puzzled too it seemed. "Are you defending Laxus? Why?"

"Maybe he had a legitimate reason why he couldn’t come to help. Besides it’s not like anyone actually came to tell me what he’d said when they asked for help." Just then the guild doors burst open and in stalked Gajeel. Lucy sent the dragon slayer a quick glance before gathering her things. "I have to go. I’ll talk to you later Levy."

As she rushed out the door Laxus could smell her fear. _‘You put on a brave face, but this isn’t something you’re just going to get over Lucy. Maybe this time I can actually help you.’_

~End~

_‘The next time I saw her was after Ever had turned all the girls to stone. I felt bad about it but at least I knew she was safe.’_ For only the second time in his life Laxus felt useless to help the person he cared about. _‘I wish I could do more than just wait.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kerberos = Cerberus. The K spelling simply predates the C spelling, plus I like it better.


	10. Chapter 10

In the silence left by the spirits decree Ana’s gleeful voice rang out, "Ros!" the little lioness launched herself into the older woman’s arms.

Ros caught her effortlessly, wrapping her in an affectionate embrace. "Ana," she sighed. "I’m so glad you’re safe." She released Ana and turned to Lucy. "Doamna Lucy, thank you for taking care of our little sister. I know she can be a handful. I assume Ana has explained at least some of where we come from, so I’ll skip that part for now. Did you have any questions about us or the blood keys?" Ros’ voice was soothing yet inviting, putting Lucy at ease.

"I am curious about Kerberos. All I know is based in mythology, that Kerberos once guarded the gates of Hades, or the Underworld." Lucy hesitated as her fingers brushed over Horologium. "There is so much I’d like to ask, but it’s still early and we should keep moving."

Ros bowed her head. "If that is what you wish. We will answer all your questions when we stop for the night."

Lucy turned and headed for the mouth of the cave. When she reached the edge she looked around then back at her new spirit friends. "Anyone have a clue about how to get down from here?"

***

"She had to have gone this way, right? I mean if she had turned around we would have passed each other… right?" Ever was irritated. _‘We came this way cause it was the general direction she was traveling but now, with this giant sheer rock face before me I’m doubting our choice.’_ "Maybe we missed something." She sighed, "Maybe we need to go back and take another look." She didn’t really want to go back but she was more afraid of Laxus than she was of breaking a heel or chipping a nail.

"No," Bixlow interjected, "she was here recently. I’d guess we are no more than half an hour behind her. She went up." He chuckled, "hope you have some power left in those wings of yours Ever."

"Why?"

"I’m pretty sure that’s the only way you’re getting up this mountain, because I’m not carrying you and Freed won't either I bet."

"Of course I still have power," Ever huffed. "What kind of idiot damsel do you take me for?"

"Just checking." Bixlow hesitated, "so how are we planning on kidnapping cosplayer without her seeing us? I mean we’re hardly stealthy."

Freed quietly spoke up, "when she stops for the night I’ll sneak up and write a rune box around her. If I do it right she won’t be able be able to see anything once it’s done."

Ever couldn’t believe what she was hearing. "Who said we have to kidnap her? All we have to do is get her to Laxus, whole and healthy. The quicker the better."

Both men already knew this, "hence the kidnapping plan. It’s the easiest way." Freed nodded along with Bixlow’s words.

Ever rolled her eyes, "and you’re going to explain it to Laxus how?" both men went wide eyed, having not thought of that. "Look, she’s going in the right direction, why don’t we just get ahead of her and lay some kind of path?"

Freed had the good sense to look embarrassed. "You’re right Ever. We should try that first."

"Whatever," sighed Bixlow.

***

_‘Where the fuck is she going? Why climb up a fucking mountain side?’_ Gajeel sighs, but he starts climbing. _‘I hope she’s fucking enjoying herself, cause when I get my hands on her I’m going to have to punish her for running from me. Gihi.’_ Gajeel grinned, _‘and I know I’m going to be the only fucking one enjoying that.’_

***


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy and her companions reached the top of the rise with the sun low in the sky. From her vantage point Lucy was allowed a wonderful view of the land below. Quickly spotting where the river wound its way out from the mountain behind them she plotted a course to meet the river at a point a couple miles ahead of them, once they reached the base of the mountain that is.

Lucy started down the steep slope calling behind her, "come on, I think…" her words were cut off by a scream as she lost her footing on the loose dirt and rocks.

As she tumbled - head striking stone, clothes snagging on the odd shrub- she could hear jumbled voices coming from above her:

A little girls shrill cry, "Lucy!!"

The booming authoritative voice of a man, "Wait! Reb, grab her. If we try following her down the mountain we could dislodge more rocks and dirt, making things worse for her."

The worried words of a mother for her child, "Ker, will she be okay?"

The gruff tone of an older brother, "Ana, you have to stop. She’s going to be okay, but if we go that way we could hurt her."

"Reb, take Ana and go home. Let me and Ros handle this. When we get Doamna settled we will let you know," the authority again.

Lucy’s body came to a sudden jarring halt at the base of the mountain. Everything hurt, that’s how she knew she was still alive. There was something wet and warm on her face and dripping from the fingers of her left hand. _‘Even after all this time I’m still getting myself into trouble, needing someone to come and rescue me.’_ A laugh bubbled up in her chest but it hurt too much and only a low painful moan passed her lips.

"Doamna Lucy, we are here. Relax and let us help you." Something in those gently spoken words allowed Lucy to push away the pain and sink into the darkness without fear of never again seeing the light.

***

"Is she going to be ok Ker?" Anna sniffled from her spot beside Reb.

Ker sighed then smiled, "she’s going to be just fine. The worst of her injuries are a cut above her eye and a couple broken fingers on her left hand. Everything else is superficial and will heal quickly."

"I never knew someone so small could bleed so much," Reb muttered.

"Reb! Don’t say such things," admonished Ros.

Anna wrapped her small hands around Lucy’s uninjured hand. "if she’s ok then why isn’t she waking up?’ she wailed.

"She needs to heal Anna," Ros explained gently. "Her body experienced a great trauma and she needs to rest. Don’t worry though; I’m sure she will awaken soon."

Lying down close to Lucy Anna gently brushed stray hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. She leaned a bit closer to a whisper, "please Doamna Lucy, we need you; me, Ros, Ker, Reb, and so many others you have yet to meet." Anna began crying softly, "I’m afraid that if you don’t find them, if you don’t summon all of us, we may truly end up lost to time."

Ker, Reb, and Ros sat quietly watching the small spirit and their new master. Not a one said a word but they all knew that Anna was right, if Lucy couldn’t complete what she had started the Blood Keys would forever more be well and truly lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Loke had hoped to have a quiet moment alone once he returned to the spirit realm, but that was not to be.

"Leo, is it true?" "Has Hime truly found the Lost Blood Keys?" Aries and Virgo’s voices ran together, both asking the same things. He could hear their worry, but there was also a bit of awe. "Who has she found so far?" "Has she summoned anyone yet?" once again voices and questions overlapped.

Loke didn’t answer them though; he was too lost in his own mind. _‘How had his princess managed to find a Lost Blood Key? Why would she summon it?’_ he shook his head at that, _‘of course she would summon the Spirit of _any_ key she came across. His princess has an extraordinary capacity for love and friendship. But, why wouldn’t she call him before hand? Yes, it is a Celestial Spirit and Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage, but these keys-these Spirits- are unlike any other’_

"Leo? Can you hear me? What’s wrong?" Virgo’s concern cut through Loke's thoughts.

"I…" Loke faltered, "Nothing. Yes Lucy has found a LOST BLOOD KEYS. And yes, she has summoned it. It is Leo Minor."

"Leo's li.. lil.. little sister?" shock made Aries stumble over her words.

As Loke opened his mouth to respond there was a slight shift in the air, signaling a spirit gate had been opened. Every spirit in the area froze.

"Do you suppose Hime has found and summoned another LOST BLOOD KEYS? Virgos innocent inquiry drew everyone’s attention.

Loke quietly signaled for all Zodiac Keys to gather in the House of the Sun.

*** 10 Minutes Later***

All twelve members of the Zodiac were gathered in the House of the Sun. most were wondering why Leo had called this meeting.

"Friends, we have a problem," Leo’s grave tone instantly gained everyone’s attention. "Lucy has discovered at least one of the LOST BLOOD KEYS." Gasps rang out from most of the other Spirits. "She has successfully summoned Leo Minor, so we can be sure this wasn’t a fluke. I also believe that the gate that just opened belonged to another LOST BLOOD KEYS."

"How is this possible?" Libra spoke up asking the question they were all thinking. "Won’t they destroy her?"

"This is the problem I spoke of," Leo responded. "As she finds more LOST BLOOD KEYS- because she will find them- and summons them into her service- because that is the kind of person Lucy is- it will start to strain her. Not her magic, but her soul, her spirit." Leo was proud that it was his princess- his Lucy- that was able to find and summon such powerful spirits as the LOST BLOOD KEYS were, but he was also very concerned and it was the later emotion that showed on his face. "Without the full power of the Zodiac Keys Lucy could be lost to us all. Not only that but I feel that if Lucy is lost the BLOOD KEYS will be destroyed for good," Leo paused and looked around the room. Locking eyes with each spirit not in Lucy’s service he asked his question, "What is your current status? Libra?"

Once more all eyes were on Libra. "My master, Yukino, has recently perished. As part of our contract I am allowed to select my new master." A round of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘she was a good friend’ followed Libra’s announcement. "I can present myself to Hime Lucy and request a contract as soon as we are done here. I know she is a good master and friend and I would be honored to serve her."

"Thank you Libra. Pisces, I believe you were also in Yukino’s service, I am sorry for your lose." Leo’s eyes held sympathy as he gazed at the mother son duo.

"Yes and our contract held the same agreement. We would like for Libra to present our key to Hime Lucy." They spoke in unison. "Ms. Yukino always spoke highly of Hime Lucy. It was her hope to one day be as strong and as well-loved as her."

"Lucy will be a good friend to all of you. Libra, Pisces. How about you Capricorn?"

"I was recently rescued from my enslavement by an exceedingly strong mage with an equally strong presence," the sharply dressed man/goat replied. "He retains possession of my key yet does not try to summon me. I’m afraid I will not be able to present myself to young Ms. Lucy, but I may be able to speak with the mage who keeps me and figure out his plans for my key." Capricorn bowed gracefully, "when I have acquired that information I shall inform you at once Leo." Leo nodded and with a poof Capricorn was gone.

The remaining spirits were shaken when several seconds later a scream rent the air. A scream none of them should have been able to hear; a scream that originated in the human realm. It caused each of them to go cold, to feel dread, to wish there was something- anything- that they could do.

***

"Who are you and why did you release me from my prison?"

Laxus could only stare at the goat/man in front of him. He had never expected to come face to face with the spirit of the key he had relieved a dark mage of, but now here he stood. They had met before- sort of. They hadn’t spoken but simply shared a look of mutual respect. Laxus could sense the spirits power and knew the spirit could sense his.

"I asked you a question Lightning Mage." The spirit interrupted his wandering thoughts. "I am Capricorn, of the Golden Zodiac Keys and I desire to know your name and your plans for me."

Laxus managed to find his voice, "I am Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Dragon Slayer of… formerly of Fairy Tail. As for my plans for your key, well… there is a very special woman on her way here to complete a job. Your key is part of the reward." He wondered where Lucy was now. _‘Maybe I should contact those three and find out what’s going on.’_

"I see," Capricorn stated quietly. "This woman is a Celestial Spirit Mage I gather. Is she strong?

"She is extraordinary; strong, kind, smart, and loyal." Laxus couldn’t help but gush. He knew it wasn’t very manly, but love made you do stupid things.

Capricorn thought for a moment. It was obvious this man, Laxus, was enamored of this girl but Capricorn had a mission to save Layla’s daughter, his rightful master, Ms. Lucy. "She is beautiful as well, I imagine." Laxus simply nodded. "I understand that you aim to use my key as a way to impress this girl, but I am afraid I must ask you to release me. You see I have a mission to fulfill, someone who needs me."

Laxus was shaking his head now, "I can’t do that. Having your key would mean the world to her and I mean to give do everything I can ensure Lucy is happy for the rest of her life."

"Did you say Lucy?" the spirit questioned. "As in Lucy Heartphilia?"

"Yes. She currently has only nine (9) of the Zodiac Keys, you will be number ten (10)."

Capricorn smiled, it looks as though we can help each other after all. Until later Laxus Dreyar, formerly of Fairy Tail." With a poof of smoke he was gone.

"What the fuck?" wondered a confused Laxus.

***

"Shit"

"What was that?"

"That couldn’t have been Lucy, could it?"

"Fuck, let’s hurry." The Thunder God Tribe moved faster, eager to reach the crest of the mountain.

***

"Gihi, that sounded like it hurt Bunny Girl. Such a sweet sound, I can’t wait to hear it over and over again- brought out by my own hand."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy hurt, at least she should have. She remembered falling, hitting rocks and bushes. She remembered a sudden blinding pain in her hand and something warm and wet dripping off her hand and down her face. Oddly enough though at that moment she didn’t feel anything. It was like she was floating. Looking around she recognized the mountain she had just climbed and fell down. Lucy put the mountains at her back and faced forward wondering what she should do now.

"Lucy," a voice called out.

Lucy whipped around but there was no one there.

"Call for me child," the voice was fading. "Do it now, before it is too late."

Lucy didn’t understand, "too late? Who are you? Where are you? What do you mean ‘call for me’?"

"I am with you," the voice was barely a whisper now. "Hurry, before the blood dries. Before the bridge disappears."

"But who are you?" Lucy called out desperately.

Soft as a sigh on the wind was the answer, "phoenix."

"By my call I summon you forth. With my blood I bind you: phoenix!" her voice seemed to echo around her. Everything got bright and clear and then there was only darkness again.

***

A flash of light and a flare of heat woke four of the five figures in the clearing. Once the light faded and their eyes adjusted they saw the figure leaning over their precious Doamna. "Get away from her!" Ana screeched shrilly.

The figure didn’t seem to hear her and maintained its position.

"You need to step away and reveal yourself," Ker ordered striding forward.

"Hush children," the figure still did not move, "and let me work."

Phoenix concentrated on pouring healing energy into his new Doamna; after so many years spent in the red haze that had been both home and prison it took greater effort than it once had. As he finished and slumped next to his unconscious master he heard a whisper from beside him.

"Who are you?"

Shifting slightly he looked at the owner of the voice. "Has it been so long, sweet Anastasia, that you no longer recognize me?" phoenix inquired. When she did not answer he continued, "You once called me Uncle Phe, and I hope you will again. I have healed Doamna and she should awaken soon. It will also be daylight before long."

"Phoenix? Is it truly you?" Ros asked, having overheard his words.

Reb was confused, "but how is that possible? Doamna does not have your key, nor did she call to you."

Phe moved closer to the rest of the group. "Our Doamna’s magic is very strong. Her blood seeped into the ground to coat my key and her mind was open. I simply needed to reach out and create a bridge long enough for her to summon me. The reason you didn’t witness it is because she called with her spirit."

"This is amazing," Ker breathed. "Reb, go back and dig out Phe’s key, Doamna should have it when she awakens."

Reb nodded and took off. Ker, Phe, and Ros had moved to sit around the fire and talk. Ana stayed with Lucy, watching her face closely, waiting for any sign she was waking up.


	14. Chapter 14

A low groan caused all eyes to turn towards Lucy. "Lucy Doamna, how are you feeling?" Ana whispered eagerly.

Lucy shifted, another groan, then, "I think I’m laying on a stone." She tried sitting up but found her body was stiff and achy. "Help me up?"

Ker moved to do his Doamna’s bidding but Ana and Ros had other ideas. "Oh no you don’t," Ros protested, "you may be healed but you should still rest." Ana nodded her head, fully in agreement with Ros. "Just lay back and relax. When Reb gets back and the sun is up we can see how you’re feeling and talk about moving on."

Lucy shook her head, "usually I would agree with you both and totally milk this, but I wasn’t kidding about that stone. In fact, I think it just grew points." When neither girl responded and Ker just stood there Lucy snapped. "Oh for shits sake, I just want to sit up not take off to climb a mountain."

At that moment Reb rejoined the group. "I’m glad you’re feeling better because I think we should move."

That caught Ker’s attention, "what happened?" his voice was urgent as he quickly moved to help Lucy up. "Tell us exactly what happened."

Reb glanced around like he expected something to jump out at them. "Well, to make a long story short, I found the key and was heading back when I heard a sound. Looking back I could just make out three figures coming over the mountain. They were talking or arguing, I didn’t hang around to hear what they were saying, but I think one of them was a woman." Reb continued his careful watch on their surroundings.

"What made you think one was a woman?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Reb refocused on his Doamna, "oh, um, one voice was shriller than the others, and there was screeching."

"Hm," Ker thought, "maybe they were just farmers or miners, but I think it’s a smart idea to move." His eyes moved to where the sky was beginning to lighten just the slightest bit. "It will be light out soon, now is as a good a time as any to get moving."

As everyone prepared to start out Reb countered Ker’s previous statement, "I don’t think they were farmers or miners Ker. I think they were mages."

Ros stopped fussing over Lucy at that. "What makes you think they were mages Reb?"

"Well," Reb thought, "they were flying, or floating, or something like that."

"Floating?" Lucy asked curiously, "floating how?"

Reb looked confused, "I don’t know. He was just floating. He looked like a big blob." He thought for a minute, "oh, but his head, maybe, was kind of shiny. Is that helpful?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "That sounds like the Thunder God Tribe."

"The who now?" Ana questioned.

"The Thunder God Tribe is one of the strongest groups in Fairy Tail. It’s a trio of mages that have been together for as long as anybody has known them. Their leader is a rune mage named Freed. Then there is Bixlow, he’s a seith mage. Lastly is Evergreen, she’s, well she’s a fairy." Lucy paused, wondering if she should mention Laxus.

"So why are they the Thunder God Tribe?" piped Ana.

Lucy hesitated, and then decided what the hell might as well. "Technically there is another member of the Tribe, he’s a Dragon Slayer. His nickname is the Thunder God, hence the Thunder God Tribe. Anyway," Lucy added, hoping to gloss over this next part, "he’s not really active with the Guild or Tribe right now. If we are going to head out we should probably get going."

"Yes, quite right," Uncle Phe replied distractedly. It was obvious he was mulling over this new information, and Lucy could foresee answering plenty of questions later. "But where exactly is it we are going?"

That simple question stopped everyone, and once again all eyes turned to Lucy. "Um, right, well I’m supposed to be heading towards a job. So much has happened that I kind of forgot." Lucy looked apologetically at her new friends. "I don’t really know where the job is but the back of the request has kind of become a sort of map." Lucy pulled out said piece of paper and showed everyone the almost empty backside. "See the first clue was Crocus. Then it told me to head west, and while heading west I found all of you."

Uncle Phe nodded his understanding, "and now it seems to be telling us to head north."

"Great, now we know where to go," says Reb, "but does anyone know which way north is?"

"Of course," Lucy exclaims setting a hand to her keys for a moment, "it’s that way," she continues pointing.

With their destination set the ever growing group set out.

The Thunder God Tribe (TGT) reached the bas of the mountain and paused only long enough to determine which way Lucy had gone. Once they knew her direction they followed swiftly.

Gajeel couldn’t help but to linger over the intoxicating scent of Lucy’s spilled blood. The disturbed dirt caught his attention and he searched the area for other scents. He picked up the TGT’s combined scent and brushed it off. Then he caught a whiff of something familiar yet older, combined with Lucy’s scent. _‘What are you getting into Bunny girl?’_ With one last deep breath Gajeel headed out after his prey.


	15. Chapter 15

It was just after midday when Lucy and company stumbled upon the small mining town of Matia Valley. There was no Inn and no restaurant, per se, but there was a small tavern/all-in-one shop/train depot. The town seemed deserted at first glance, luckily it wasn’t. To avoid complications Lucy’s new spirits returned to their world while Lucy went to ask about a train ticket.

Lucy slowly approached the counter, hating to disturb the sleeping old man behind it. "Um, excuse me," Lucy gently tapped the man’s shoulder.

The old man jerked up right, "yes, hello, welcome to Matia Valley." It was obviously an ingrained response.

"Hello there," Lucy greeted with a smile, "did you say Matia Valley? Where is that exactly?"

"It’s at the very base of the mountains, just two stops south of the nearest port town, Gallowstown." He smiled nicely at her, "where are you heading?"

Lucy chuckled, "that’s a good question, give me a second."

"Take your time miss," the old man nodded, "train won’t arrive for another 15 minutes and won’t leave for 15 after that."

Lucy pulled the request from her pocket and spread it out on the counter before flipping it over. There, printed under north was Gallowstown.

The old man, having watched all this, asked, "Are you a mage on a request then? What Guild are you with, if you don’t mind my asking."

Lucy nodded, "yeah, and I’ve had an interesting go of it so far." Then, flashing him the back of her hand, she added, "I’m with Fairy Tail."

"Oh," the old man exclaimed, "then you’re heading for Gallowstown. I’ve got your ticket right here. It’s all paid for, plus three meal tickets." He passed over the envelope containing the tickets. "You can use one of the tickets over on the other side of the building to get yourself a good meal from my wife, and then you’ll use one in Dawn City, and the last in Gallowstown. You have a safe trip now." Having obviously decided his job was done the man lay his head back on the counter and was soon snoring once again.

Realizing she had roughly 15 minutes before the train even arrived, Lucy headed for the other side of the building, she was getting pretty hungry. Lucy discovered an equally old lady bustling about in a large kitchen.

"Hello there dearie," the old woman spoke with a warm smile. "That old husband of mine sent you around I’d gather." She didn’t even wait for a reply. "Well you look right starved. Sit down and we’ll get you all set for your trip." Lucy obeyed with a smile, but couldn’t get a word in. "What’s a pretty young thing like you doing round these parts? Only old folk round here now-a-days. The mining has pretty much dried up, and it’s not like we offer much in the magical sense. Are you a mage dearie? I bet you have such great adventures." The old lady just kept talking and cooking. She set a bowl down in front of Lucy and motioned for her to eat up. "My nephew was a mage. One of those spirit mages, oh what are they called.

"A Celestial mage," Lucy managed to get in.

"That’s right, Celestial mage. He wasn’t very good mind you. He was weak minded, a coward." She set a plate in front of Lucy. "All the men in my family were like that, weak. That’s why they are all dead. He always bragged, my nephew, that he was unbeatable. That he had the strongest key there ever was; he only had the one you see. But the way I see it, it doesn’t matter how strong your weapon is if you don’t know how to use it properly."

Lucy had sat there in silence, feeling bad for this nephew, at least until the old lady hinted at the mistreatment of a Celestial Spirit. "You say your nephew died? What happened to his key?" the old lady didn’t show any grief over the loss of her nephew so Lucy saw no point in showing any either.

The old lady waved her hand, "oh I’m sure it’s around here somewhere." She paused looking at Lucy, "you wouldn’t happen to be a Celestial mage, would you?"

Lucy unclipped her key ring from her belt and placed it on the counter, "I am actually."

The old lady set down a basket of bread, "you eat up dearie, I’ll be right back." As Lucy watched she disappeared through a shadowed doorway.

Lucy set about eating the meal placed in front of her, and found it was delicious. It didn’t take long to finish off all but a couple of the rolls. _‘I’ll see if I can take those with me.’_ She was sitting waiting for the old lady’s return when there was a puff of smoke. Expecting it to be one of her own spirits Lucy was shocked to see Libra when the smoke cleared.

Libra dropped to one knee before speaking. "Hime Lucy, I have come to you on behalf of myself and fellow spirit Pieces. We humbly request that we be allowed to join you." Libra lowered her head and waited for Hime to speak.

"But," Lucy started hesitantly, "aren’t you both contracted to Yukino? I don’t understand."

Libra looked up surprised. "You haven’t heard?" when Lucy shook her head Libra continued. "Ms. Yukino is lost to us. She was fighting for a fellow guild mate who was wronged by Master Minerva, but Minerva was too much for either of them." Libra’s face showed how upset the situation had made her. "Ms. Yukino always talked highly of Hime Lucy and the terms of our contracts allow us to approach who we would like to work with. Will you accept us as your own?"

Lucy nodded, tears streaming down her face, "of course I will. It would be my honor to make contracts with both you and Pieces. Yukino was a good friend to me and I know she would like nothing better." With that Libra returned to the spirit realm, leaving two keys sitting in the palm of Lucy’s hand.

"Oh dearie, so sorry to hear about the loss of your friend." The old lady’s voice startled Lucy away from the keys in her hand. "I hope you don’t think I was listening on purpose, I wasn’t. I simply reached the doorway just as your friend arrived and wanted to give you a little privacy. It does however give me reason to believe that you should have this." The old lady laid something on the counter in front of Lucy. "I found my nephew’s key and based on how many you have there," she gestured to the key ring, "and the conversation I overheard, I think it should belong to you and not just sit around collecting dust." She patted Lucy’s hand. "I believe my nephew called it Polophylax. You should get going, the will be leaving soon. Here," she passed Lucy a basket, "I packed you a little something. You have a good trip now." And with that the old lady went back to cooking, seeming to have forgotten Lucy even existed.


	16. Chapter 16

Once on board the mostly deserted train Lucy ducked into a private compartment, quickly stowing her belongings on the rack above her seat. Finally settled, Lucy dug in her bag for the small blade she had brought with her. After closing her fingers around the handle and pulling it out, she quickly got Polophylax’s key from her pocket. She made a small cut just above her knee, letting the blood well before placing her hand over the mark. This done she grasped the key firmly in her bloodied hand and quietly called out, "By my call I summon you forth. With my blood I bind you: Polophylax, Guardian of the Poles."

When the smoke cleared Lucy was looking at two people who couldn’t be more different. "Doamna," the intoned, "we are at your service."

Lucy quickly took in their appearances, trying to determine what powers they might have. _‘I really don’t know anything about this constellation.’_ This caused uneasiness within her but she figured that honesty was the best course of action. "Hello, I’m Lucy."

"Polly," replied and impeccably dressed female. Her pin stripe pencil skirt and matching jacket were pressed and fit like a glove. Her chin length bob of silver blonde hair was perfectly straight with not a strand out of place. She was quite intimidating.

"I’m Phox," the girls opposite said. "It’s good to meet you." His smile was a little cocky, his bright blue eyes shining. His curly shoulder length hair danced randomly about as he tilted and turned his head. The movement of his wild mane showed off glimpses of red, blue and purple amongst the sunshine yellow. His tight pants and leather jacket matched the piercings in his eyebrow and tongue and gave off a bad boy vibe.

Lucy focused back on the situation at hand instead of the possible trouble Phox could create with Loke. "I’m so glad to meet you, but I’ll be honest, I don’t know much of anything about you." She smiled nervously, hoping neither spirit was offended.

Polly’s nose seemed to turn up a bit but she waved away Lucy’s words. "It doesn’t surprise me. Why don’t my brother and I tell you a little about ourselves." At Lucy’s nod Polly jumped right in. "My brother and I make up the constellation Polophylax: Guardian of the Poles, this much you know. Our personalities are as opposite as our appearance. I am a level headed strategist. My brother, on the other hand, is quick tempered and eager for a brawl. We have limited control over weather, extreme heat and cold to be precise. We can also influence a person’s personality, be it for good or evil."

Phox spoke up at this point, "we can’t make an evil person truly good or an honestly good person do something unspeakably evil. However we can play on their doubts. A good person has a negative thought, we can amplify it; maybe even get them to act on it. An evil person has doubts about taking a certain action, we can increase that feeling, prevent them from doing it. We can also enhance a person’s natural abilities."

"Of course it comes at a price. Say we enhance a person’s aim for 30 minutes, that person could experience anything from slightly diminished vision to blindness for the next 90 minutes."

"The repercussions last three times as long as the enhancement. It’s a high price to pay, but it’s usually worth it."

Polly had been watching Lucy as they talked and she was noticing a drop in energy. "Doamna Lucy, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Lucy tried to perk up but she was feeling rather tired.

"You must be pretty powerful to have summoned Phox and me," Polly started carefully. "Who would you say was your most powerful spirit?"

"All of my spirit friends are powerful, in their own ways. Aquarius is great if I need to push back a large number of foes, and I have a clean, non-weird, water source. Sagittarius is excellent at taking out long range enemies."

"So you have a couple Zodiac Keys?" Polly was encouraged to hear this, but it didn’t erase her concern.

Lucy nodded excitedly, "I have eleven now with the recent additions of Libra and Pieces."

Phox was impressed, "that’s awesome. Most people can’t manage more than two or three." Polly nodded approvingly.

Lucy thoughtfully responded, "I don’t think of it as handling them. We are friends, so we help each other. I just wish I knew what had happened to…" Lucy was cut off by a yawn that she quickly tried to stifle.

Polly shared a look with her brother. "We should let you get some sleep."

"It will be cool to reconnect with the others," Phox cheerfully added.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Doamna Lucy," Polly started.

"We look forward to working with you," Phox finished. Then, with a poof they were gone.

Lucy shakes her head with a smile at their quick departure. She shifts in her seat, trying to get more comfortable, wondering why she is suddenly so tired. It doesn’t take long before Lucy is sound asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"But what can we do to help?" a childish voice pleaded. "She’s gone through so much already, I don’t want her to get hurt again."

"Anastasia, there is no need to be so worried. We are all here for her. She has nine of the Zodiac, and we will collect the others, plus numerous Silver Key friends." Uncle Phe tried comforting the girl.

"Actually, she has eleven Zodiac Keys," Polly informed the group.

Phox had done a quick head count to see who was around, "and four of us, wow."

"No wonder she’s so tired, her magic and spirit are unbalanced." Polly smoothed her expression, showing only seriousness. "You are right Uncle Phe, we must help Doamna claim the remaining Zodiac Key and thus be granted Ophiuchus’ Onyx Key." Polly inquired, "Do we know which of the keys is missing?"

Ana excitedly spoke up, "she has Aniki; I saw him."

"We know she has Aquarius, Sagittarius, Libra, and Pieces," Phox supplied from a seat beside Reb.

"So that’s five," stated Ker. "How do we learn who the others are?"

"She started to tell us, I think," Phox thought out loud. "Maybe we should just ask her." Phox knew Polly didn’t agree as soon as he’d said it.

"I don’t think and of us should cross into the human realm unless we absolutely have to." Polly was shaking her head. "Summoning us is what unbalanced her. If we stay here it won’t be so bad for her."

"She’s right," Ros inserted. "We need to find another way."

"Hm," Uncle Phe murmured, "I wonder. Ana, your brother is the leader of the Zodiac. You two were siblings even in life."

"What are you thinking Uncle?" Ker questioned.

"I’ve seen it before, with Pieces and Testudo; it is part of why Pieces could absorb Testudo."

"But what is ‘IT’ old man?" Reb was getting impatient.

Uncle Phe just ignored him. "A psychic bond, forged by magic, sealed with familial blood."

"A psychic bond," Ros repeated.

"You’re suggesting that Ana might be psychically linked to Leo? That she could communicate with him, through the realms?" Polly was amazed at the idea; that two siblings, in separate realms, divided by powerful magics, could have a link that transcends all that.

"Ana," Ros asked quietly, "would you be willing to try?"

Ana looked shaken but willing. "I’d like to try. What do I do?"

"Try focusing entirely on Leo," Polly started, exchanging a glance with Phox.

"Imagine talking to him," Phox finished.

Ana nodded, "OK." She closed her eyes and cleared her mind until only her Aniki remained. **_"Aniki, please, you have to hear me." _**Ana pleaded in her head, hoping it would reach her brother. **_"We need you to help Doamna Lucy. We must hurry. She needs us all."_**

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, **_"Ana, is that you? How is this possible?"_** Loke’s voice was tentative; like he wasn’t sure he had really heard his Imouto.

Ana was excited, it had worked. **_"Yes, it’s me. Uncle Phe was right."_** She wanted to take the time to explain it to him but knew she didn’t have it. **_"I’ll explain later, right now I need to know which Zodiac keys Doamna doesn’t have and how we can help her get them."_**

Loke still wasn’t sure this was actually happening but he answered his sisters’ voice anyway. **_"Capricorn. He is currently in the possession of a young mage who hasn’t called on him. He left to speak with the man about his plans, but hasn’t returned yet."_**

_**"Polly says Doamna needs the key,"**_ there was urgency in Ana’s young voice. **_"She says her magic and spirit are out of balance and it makes Doamna sleepy, weak. The longer she goes the sicker she will get."_**

_**"I was afraid this would happen,"**_ Loke sighed. **_"How many Blood Keys has Lucy-sama contracted?"_**

_**"Four,"**_ Ana’s concern came through the link loud and clear, **_"but she has five."_**

_**"Sceptrum?"**_ Loke asked.

"Yes."

_**"I’ll talk to Capricorn immediately. Lucy needs his key now, she can’t wait. I have no doubt that she’s already closing in on another Blood Key."**_ Loke tried to make his voice comforting, **_"I’ll do what I can."_** Then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

When the connection broke, and Ana came back to herself, she was exhausted but eager to share her news. "Aniki says Capricorn, the only Zodiac Kay Doamna needs, is not free but working on how to get to her. He understands the urgency and will speak with him at once."

"If we knew where the goat was we could direct Doamna there, maybe she could help free him," Reb suggested. "It’s better than sitting around doing nothing."

Polly was shaking her head, "Doamna is on her way to a mission. The mission is everything to her and I don’t think she can be dissuaded."

Phox chimed in, "we could always hope that he is on the way to the mission."

She would never allow her personal desires to derail a mission." She looked at the spirits gathered together, "even finding us wasn’t enough to delay her getting to where ever this mission is."

"Polly is correct," Uncle Phe agreed. "Doamna is task oriented and right now the mission is most important."

"So what can we do?" Phox sounded anxious. "We can’t just let her magic remain imbalanced until it causes a complete collapse of mind, body, and soul."

"I think," Ros began, "that we must trust that Doamna’s zodiac spirits feel the same as we all do and that they can convince whoever retains control of Capricorn to release his claim."

Ker frowned, "in other words, we must wait."

The gathered blood spirits remained silent at this and started despondently at each other.

***

Lucy was awoken from an unease sleep by a voice over the train’s loud speaker, "we will be arriving in Dawn City in 10 minutes. For those staying in Dawn City please enjoy your stay. If you are continuing on to Gallowstown the train will leave 20 minutes after arrival."

Lucy began gathering her belongings, trying to push the remnants of her unsettling dream to the back of her mind.

** Dream **

Everything was dark but she knew she was not alone. The steady thud thud thud warned her that someone or something was just out of sight.

"Gihi, Bunny Girl," his menacing voice rang out, "you cannot hide from me forever."

The thud thud thud that had faded with the arrival of the taunting voice returned, closer than before. She knew she needed to get away but the mist or fog that surrounded her caused the sounds to bounce around and she could not tell which way was safe to turn.

"I’m coming for you little bunny." Thud thud thud.

Deciding action was better than just standing there like a fool; she made a guess and threw herself to the right. She managed to run only a few steps before she tripped.

"Gihi, you should be more careful or you might get hurt." Thud, thud, thud!

She thought he sounded closer than before so pushed to her feet. She hardly noticed the twinge in her ankle as she moved back the way she had come, at least she hoped. As she waded through the mist she thought it was getting lighter, as though there was a light just ahead of her and if she could reach it she would be safe. Just when she was sure the darkness was lifting something grabbed her from behind, pulling her screaming back into the dark.

** End Dream **

Lucy followed the stream of people disembarking from the train and looked around the small town for an Inn or Bakery where she could use her meal voucher, not that she was very hungry. _‘That old lady must have thought I was too skinny and wanted to fatten me up with how much food she had sent with me.’_ Lucy shook her head remembering. When nothing seemed like the obvious place Lucy walked up to the ticket desk. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can use my meal voucher?"

The young man looked up from his paper. "There is a Café around the corner," he replied in a bored tone.

She gave him a cheeky smile, "thanks."

As it turns out his ‘around the corner’ was down the street around the corner and down another street. Touching Horologium’s key Lucy checked the time, she had 15 minutes before the train would leave for Gallowstown. "Hopefully this Café is not busy and quick." This time Lucy was in luck. Not only was the Café not busy, but they had bento boxes for train travelers continuing on to the next stop. Bento in hand she rushed back to the train; just making it with less than 5 minutes to departure.

***

"Could you explain to me why a fairly sane Dragon Slayer, aware of his mate, is sitting back and taking a passive role?"

Laxus had missed the flash of golden light that heralded the arrival of the Celestial Spirit and so was startled when he spoke. "The FUCK!" Laxus jerked around, dropping his freshly washed plate on the kitchen floor. "Dude, wear a bell or something." He stepped around the goat spirit to grab a broom.

Capricorn just stared at him. "You are a Dragon Slayer, with an enhanced sense of smell and hearing, how, pray tell, did you miss my entrance?"

Laxus didn’t respond right away, instead concentrating on cleaning up the mess of broken ceramic that littered the tile floor of his well-appointed kitchen. After replacing the broom Laxus looked at Capricorn, but still did not speak. He snatched the rag out of the sink and began wiping down the marble countertops. _‘Will Lucy like this kitchen?’_ he wondered. _‘Doesn’t matter, whatever she doesn’t like I’ll change.’_ He nodded to himself as he finished his chore. Capricorn was still silently staring at him and Laxus knew he could not keep avoiding the goat/ man. "I’ve been a little distracted," he owned. "Lucy should get here today and I’m nervous." His eyes widened as he realized what he had just admitted.

Capricorn shook his head, a brief flash of puzzlement on his face. "Distracted? Nervous? I do not understand. Lucy is your mate. The two of you were born for each other. Your strengths lie where she is weak, and your weakness is her strengths. You will only find completion and pure happiness with each other. Why are you nervous?"

Laxus swallowed hard, "I’ve done things… terrible things. To Lucy and to those Lucy, and I, considers family. I have no right to believe she will accept me, and if she refuses me I will go mad. I will lose all control of the Dragon. It is better this way, with her not knowing."

Capricorn sneered at him, "You are a coward Laxus Dreyar. If you wish for Ms. Lucy to have my key so that she may be stronger then I ask that you release me, and I will go to her, as is my right. However, if you wish to use my key to woo Ms. Lucy, because you do not believe she would choose you otherwise then I demand you release me. I refuse to be used in such a way."

It was now Laxus’s turn to stare. He could not seem to get his mouth to work and instead simply nodded, Capricorn was right. He may not deserve Lucy but he loved her, needed her, and he knew that no one could make Lucy as a happy as he could. Mostly unnoticed Capricorn flashed out of his kitchen, with his key.

Walking into his living room he picked up the communication lacrima off an end table and sent a burst of power into it. "New orders; join up with her, help her, then get her here. All without letting her know you are under my orders." He hung up before they could respond and replaced the lacrima on the table. "No more passive Dragon Slayer. I may not be able to leave this Island, but I will do my fucking best to make you want to stay here with me."


End file.
